The Pookie Dinner and Playplace
The Pookie Dinner and Playplace is a diner for mainly pookies, middles, mumus and duh duhs. It is open from 5:00 a.m to 10:00 p.m. It first opened it's doors in 1961, but didn't gain much ground until 1973. Appearance The diner is very large. In the front, there is a sign with the logo and the mascot, a lime green clown penguin. Inside the front, there is a small bar for mumus, dudus, and biggys too. Next to that is the seating area for Fam Fams. And of course, a place to order food. To entertain pookies, there is a stage where robots entertain kids, which are an uppie, a kitty and a bunny, and they play songs. There is also an arcade for biggies and middles! It is quite common to see both at the arcade. Some areas in the diner are party rooms for birthdays. There is also a play place for pookies ages 3-9 with a ball pit, a big slide, monkey bars, a pookie arcade (which opened in 2014), a giant neon aquarium and swings. Also in the playplace, there are 10 TVs where pookies can sit down and watch any of these 4 channels: Channel 1 - Noir Network Channel 2 - Candy Cat's Network Channel 3 - Cartoon Network Channel 4 - Pengy Middles Also in the arcade, these are the games that you can play: WORKED ON Entertainment During the day, workers at the diner will turn on the animatronics every hour of the day, which sing soundtrack from The Pookie Movie, Bunny Barn, Turtle Tots ''and ''Teddy Town. Food Breakfast * Eggs * Bacon strips * Character themed pancakes (comes in filling, too. i.e: chocolate, fruit, etc) * Donuts (heart, star, rectangle or circle shaped) * Character themed waffles * Blini (eastern European pancakes) * Sugar cereal * Scrambled eggs * Bagels * Bacon sizzlers (bacon with spices, popular with middles) * Biscuts * Breakfast burrito Lunch * Sandwhiches (tuna, ham, turkey, cheese) * Any kind of soup * Any character themed macaroni and cheese * Spaghetti * Garlic bread * Fruit salad * Noodles * Seafood dish * Pizza (pepperoni, cheese, fish, seaweed, squid or shrimp) * Macaroni and Cheese * Turkey and corn Dinner Appetizers * Salad * Fruit salad * Soup * Any type of fondue * Shrimp/crab cocktail * Nachos * Cheesy rolls * Crunchy dippers (crunchy items like pieces of baguette and vegetables served with a few dips) * Mozzarella sticks * Chips and salsa/guacamole * Sushi * Cheese Bread with dipping sauce * Garlic knots * Bread and butter * Cracked crab Main course * Pasta with cheese * Mac and cheese * Lasagna * Ravioli * Pasta with tomato sauce * Spaghetti with meatballs * Cheese pizza * Pepperoni pizza * Vegetable pizza * Chicken pizza * Elmo pizza * Turkey * Chicken * Tacos * Burritos * Enchiladas * Shrimp * Cod * Salmon * Dover sole * Fish and chips * Burger (cheese, ham, chicken, turkey) Sides * Cookies * Cupcakes * Donuts * Frozen yogurt * Assorted Candies * Candy bowl * Chocolate * Pie slice * Pudding cup * Ice cream * Sundae (chocolate, caramel, strawberry, sprinkles) * Small cup of oreos * Popsicle * Assorted candies * Candy pizza * Chocolate pizza * Custard tarts Beverages (sold at any time) Breakfast * Coffee (any) * Iced tea * Milk * Chocolate milk * Water * Milkshake (any) * Tea (any) Lunch * Fruit juice (any) * Milk * Water * Soda (any) * Flavored water * Milkshake * Sparkling water Dinner * Soda * Milkshake * Water * Beer (any, for mumus and duh-duhs) * Flavored water * Milk * Fruit juice * Iced tea * Sparkling water